


Idle Wings

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Free Square, M/M, Movie Night, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sexuality, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Dean is gone for a few days, leaving Castiel, Hannah, and Sam to decide how to spend their time.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716739
Kudos: 4





	Idle Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For the Heaven and Hell bingo free space.

“I’ll be back in a few days!” Castiel could hear Dean’s voice as he sat with Hannah in the room that had been dubbed the Dean cave. Castiel listened to the sound of the main entrance door slamming shut.

A few moments later, Sam appeared in the doorway. “Okay, guys,” he said as he pulled up a chair to sit next to Castiel. “Dean’s gone on a solo hunt for a few days. We have a whole weekend to kill.”

“I don’t understand,” Hannah commented as she sat in the chair to Castiel’s left. “I don’t see how killing a period of time is even possible.”

Castiel smirked as he exchanged looks with Sam. He knew Hannah often struggled with trying to understand various human communication, and he knew that it was still something he struggled with often. He turned to Hannah. This was a good chance for him to show her why he preferred being on Earth so much.

“He wants to know what you would like to do for the next few days,” he explained to her. “There are many options. We could introduce you to The Netflix.”

Sam got up from his chair and turned to face both of them. “I have a good idea,” he said. “Lord of the Rings marathon with plenty of beer and food. And since Dean isn’t here, it could actually be healthy food. Just a little anyway.”

“Angels aren’t concerned with calories, Sam,” Castiel reminded him. But he couldn’t help but agree with the idea. “But, I like this plan.”

And they set it in motion. They made a few grocery runs and enjoyed a platter of vegetables, fruits, and cheeses. Chinese food on one day and sushi the next day. They spent the next three days glued to the television watching Lord of the Rings. Throughout the film, Castiel glanced at Hannah to note her reaction. Many times, she had questions.

“These elves are like angels,” Hannah commented. “With their magical properties and longevity.”

“I agree,” Castiel commented as he glanced at Sam, who leaned forward in his chair, focusing on the movie. “Sam, I think we are nearly out of hummus,” he pointed out.

“I’ll get some when the movie is over,” Sam replied absentmindedly. As the movies wore on, Castiel found himself engrossed in the movies himself. 

When all three movies were finally over, Castiel glanced at Hannah, who drank the last of her beer before putting the empty bottle on the back table with the rest of the empty bottles that had been accumulated over the past 48 hours. 

“What did you think of the movie?” Castiel wanted to know as Sam turned towards them. “And the food?”

“I enjoyed it,” Hannah replied as she sat in her chair, cocking her head slightly as she contemplated what she had watched. “The exploration of human interactions through film is fascinating. And the elves are warriors who fight with grace and skill, like angels. As for the food, I enjoyed the walnut shrimp in particular, but I was not fond of chow mein. The strings of noodles remind me of worms.”

Castiel smirked and glanced at Sam. He was happy that Hannah seemed to be embracing humanity. 

“Well, we still have plenty of time before Dean comes back,” Sam pointed out. “Plenty of humanity to explore.”

Perhaps exploring humanity was taken too literally. And perhaps more alcohol had been consumed than initially thought. But as Castiel stood there silently, trying to contemplate what they should show Hannah next, he was suddenly aware of how he felt sandwiched between the two of them. Lifting his gaze to meet Sam’s, he saw an allure there.

A few drinks later, and the three of them were intertwined with one another in bed. Castiel relished in the feeling of being pressed between Hannah and Sam. he groaned as he kissed Hannah passionately, feeling Sam’s body against his back. 

They made passionate love, the kind of love that made time melt away. As the three bodies connected, moving in rhythm, each touch and caress met with bliss and sensation. Castiel groaned, gritting his teeth as the wave of pleasure began to build as Sam gripped him from behind, his fingers gripping into Castiel’s torso. All the while, Hannah moaned as she arched her back under them. The release came for all three of them simultaneously. It coursed through Castiel’s body, leaving him numb as Sam rolled off of him, and they both collapsed beside one another.

“Wow…” Sam murmured as Castiel lay in between him and Hannah. Hannah rolled over to lay her head on Castiel’s chest while Sam leaned in to kiss Castiel on the lips. “That was amazing.”

“It was,” Hannah agreed. Castiel lay there for a moment, tangled between the two of them. He held Hannah in his arms while he shifted to rest his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

Just laying there in the moments after the most intense sexual experience he had ever had, Castiel felt as though this was not just some fluke. Sure, it may have been fueled by alcohol and idleness, but since Castiel and Hannah weren’t as affected by the alcohol as Sam, he couldn’t deny that perhaps there was more than just lust at hand.

Sam had been his friend for all these years. He couldn’t imagine ever thinking there was something more between them, but maybe the clues were there all along. After all, he and Sam were alike in many ways. Sam was the more gentle, calm, laid back Winchester, and it seemed like he and Castiel were on similar wavelengths.

And Castiel had been working with Hannah for long enough to understand that there was indeed a spark between them. The way she tried to understand the world around her. Just this weekend, as Hannah explored her emotions and sensations through taste and through the movie they’d watched, Castiel had enjoyed just watching her face as she experienced something new.

Castiel wanted to make her happy. He wanted Hannah to experience the kind of pleasures he had here on Earth. He wanted her to experience freedom and to take joy in the world around her. He wanted to show Hannah the love that Sam had shown him. And he knew the three of them could do that together, as one.


End file.
